Frozen in Place
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: While visiting Nick, Jackie, and the kids Jill sees something that makes her freeze right where she stood. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Frozen in Place

Roger and Jill were in Vegas to visit their son, daughter-in-law, and most importantly their grandbabies.

They got to Vegas on Thursday and were going home the following Wednesday so they got to stay for nearly an entire week.

Jackie had taken the next Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off of work the following week and she was allowing Jasmine and Houston to miss school as well so they could spend time with their grandma and grandpa.

Jackie did have to work tomorrow though because her class was going on a field trip and she didn't feel it was fair to Chelsea to have her go on the field trip with her class, and since Jackie was going to work Jasmine and Houston were going to school.

Because they had to go to school the next day Nick and Jackie put the kids to bed at their normal time and to make it easier for Nick and Jackie to get the kids to go down for the night Roger and Jill decided to leave the house and go out and have a date night together, they were looking forward to spending some time with just the two of them and they'd still have almost an entire week to spoil their grandchildren.

They decided that to start their date night they would go out for a nice dinner.

"Jilly I'm going to run to the restroom, if you get seated before I get back don't worry about it, I'll find you." Roger told her.

"Ok." Jill replied with a smile.

Sure enough when Roger was gone the hostess informed Jill that their table was ready.

Jill started following the hostess to the table but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Sitting at a table with her back turned to Jill was Jackie and she was sitting with a blonde haired man, she was holding his hand and their lips were lightly locked with one another's.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Jill stood frozen in shock for a couple of moments.

She blinked a few times, thinking she was seeing things but when she opened her eyes and looked again nothing had changed.

She marched right over to her daughter in law's table.

"Jackie what the hell is going on here?" She demanded angrily.

She spun around.

"Jill, Nick's mother, right? I'm Jackie's sister Carissa."

Jill's eyes got wide.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm humiliated." Jill stuttered.

"It's ok, you were only doing what any mother would do. This is my husband Chad." Carissa told her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Chad said with a friendly smile as he stuck out his hand.

"Likewise, and once again I am so sorry." Jill said.

"It's no problem." Chad assured her.

"What's going on?" Roger asked as he came up behind his wife.

"Our table is ready Roger, let's go." Jill said as she grabbed his hand.

"Hi Carissa." He told her.

"Hi, Roger. This is my husband Chad." She told him.

"Hello." Roger said as the two men shook hands.

After one last smile the Stokes' went to their table.

Once there Jill confessed what she had done. Roger burst out laughing.

"Roger it is not funny, Jackie is going to hate me."

"Are you kidding? Jackie is going to laugh harder than I am." He told her.

She gave him a doubtful look.

"And even if she is mad, which I'm sure she won't be Jackie isn't the type to hold grudges, she'll forgive you by tomorrow." He assured her.

She still wasn't convinced but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

"Listen, don't let what happened ruin our evening, I'm telling you everything will be fine." Roger insisted.

Jill sighed but eventually agreed and after her humiliation had gone down somewhat Jill had a wonderful time, they ate dinner and then did some sightseeing around town.

When they got back to Nick and Jackie's house later that night Nick was on the couch watching TV with Jackie cuddled up right next to him.

"Hi, did you guys have a nice time?" Nick asked his parents.

"I have a confession to make." Jill said as she sat down on the couch next to the couple.

Roger smirked and Jill gave him a dirty look in response.

Nick and Jackie looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear what she had to say.

When she told them about what she had done to her immense relief both Nick and Jackie burst out laughing.

"So you're not mad?" Jill asked her daughter-in-law.

"No, we are constantly getting confused for each other, I think we've even begun answering to each other's names, don't worry about it, it happens all the time." Jackie assured her.

Roger gave his wife a look that seemed to say _I told you so._

"Thank you Jackie."

"Sure." Jackie told her.

Jackie looked up at the clock. "I better get to bed, six in the morning comes early and field trip days are always a little stressful, I'll see you all in the morning." She told Nick and her in-laws before heading up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

Everyone else went to bed just shortly after and Jill was grateful as she laid down that she was still on her daughter-in law's good side!

The End!


End file.
